In the field of electronic devices, as a method for joining components to each other, an anisotropic conductive agent containing conductive particles made of gold or balls whose surfaces are covered by gold in a resin adhesive is conventionally used. This method is advantageous in that conduction between terminals and bonding of components to each other are realized at the same time by thermally compression-bonding connecting portions in a state that an anisotropic conductive agent is supplied to the connecting portions to interpose conductive particles between terminals to be connected. This components joining by using an anisotropic conductive agent has the above-described advantage, however, it has problems in cost such as a high material cost and in conduction stability due to conduction between the terminals realized by contact between the conductive particles, and this is not suitable for use that requires low electrical resistance and high reliability. To solve these problems, a resin adhesive containing solder particles in a resin adhesive instead of the conventional conductive particles has been suggested (for example, refer to Patent document 1).    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-4064